1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a portable computer. More particularly, embodiments of the present invention relate to a portable computer capable of a tablet operation.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, a portable computer requires good mobility, convenient operation while being carried, etc. Here, the term portable computer means any computer such as a laptop computer, a notebook computer, a palmtop computer, etc., which is handy to carry.
For example, a portable computer disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 6,005,767 comprises a computer main body having a plurality of hardware components, and a display body receiving a video signal and displaying a picture based on the video signal. Further, the display body is folded on and opened from the computer main body through a first hinge and a second hinge. Also, the computer main body internally comprises a main board having a central processing unit, a graphic chip, etc., and externally comprises an input unit such as a keyboard, a mouse, etc.
With this configuration, the conventional portable computer display body can be adjusted to be opened from the computer main body at an angle of not only 90° but also 180° with respect to 0°, where 0° means that the display body is completely folded on the computer main body.
In a case where the display body has a touch-screen function and allows a user to perform a tablet operation, the display body has to be repeatedly rotated between 0° and 180°. Accordingly, there is a need for a display body that can be smoothly and minutely rotated in order to provide convenient operation.
Further, users tend to want an attractive and slim design. Accordingly, it is preferable that a portable computer have an attractive and slim outer appearance so as to satisfy end user's demand.